


The sound of silence

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post - To Boldly Flee, slight AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом доме никогда не было тишины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Инсэйно не забирал дом Критика.

Сколько он помнил, в этом доме никогда не было тишины.  
В основном из-за Критика. Это он обожал включать на полную громкость телевизор, а потом комментировать происходящие на экране глупости. Крутить по пятьдесят раз подряд понравившуюся мелодию из мультфильма, а потом ещё и напевать её. На повышенных тонах спорить по любому поводу с порой выползающим из подвала Тем Парнем. Орать на забравшегося на кухню Честера так, что слышно на весь квартал, — а через минуту радостно тащить его за руку в съёмочную комнату с криком "ты обязан повторить это на камеру!"  
Когда его озаряла очередная идея, он с горящими глазами носился по всему дому, споря вслух с самим собой, всё время что-нибудь хватая и роняя, сооружая новые декорации, оставляя за собой след из исписанных листков бумаги. О том, как проходили сами съёмки, и говорить не надо: если Критик хоть раз не вынул пистолет и не выпустил пять-шесть пуль в потолок/камеру/стену/ненавистного персонажа/сторону очередного бедолаги, что согласился на совместный обзор, выпуск считался неудавшимся.  
Радостный Критик был бедствием, Критик в печали — настоящей звуковой катастрофой. Иногда лишь остатки братской любви и сильнейшее чувство долга не позволяли ему велеть Критику заткнуться и придушить его подушкой — или хотя бы запереть в подвале с Тем Парнем. Да что скрывать, ему было бы жаль второго брата. Даже Тот Парень не заслуживал подобного.  
Чем-то Критик напоминал никогда не замолкающего щенка, которого ежесекундно переполняет столько эмоций, что он просто не может держать их в себе. Ему непременно нужно известить всех окружающих о своих чувствах, мыслях, планах, о том, что он здесь, что он ещё жив, наконец. Вероятно, он не смог бы молчать дольше десяти минут даже ради спасения мира.  
Тем пронзительнее была окутавшая дом тишина.  
Никаких съёмок. Никаких незваных гостей. Никаких нашествий других обзорщиков — даже Честер почему-то перестал заглядывать. Никакого орущего на пределе громкости телевизора или музыкального центра. Никаких изрешечённых стрельбой стен, никаких криков. Ничего. Лишь чистая, благословенная, долгожданная, невозможная тишина.  
Тишина, которая теперь будет царить здесь всегда.  
И он ненавидел её больше, чем самые приставучие песенки из коллекции Критика.


End file.
